


Niam 01

by liliumpumilum (orphan_account)



Series: Mini Fics [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>niall y liam se gustan pero no hablan de eso</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niam 01

_"Li"_

Liam escuchó la voz lejana y tranquila de su amigo, apenas un tono por encima del murmullo del televisor, pálida y suave como su piel. Hundió la cabeza aún un poco más en su hombro, ocultándose de la luz azul del televisor que lo encandilaba.

_"Li…"_

 

 _"¿Qué?"_  preguntó finalmente.

La mano del rubio se apoyó en su brazo, acariciándolo con ternura, pero también con firmeza. Una forma sutil y placentera de pedirle que se quede despierto.

 _"Hacemos esto muy seguido, ¿no crees?"_  le preguntó.

_"¿Hacer qué?"_

_"Ver películas hasta tarde, y dormirnos abrazados"_

Liam se tomó un momento antes de contestar. Temía lo que podía venir, temía que Niall le dijera ‘ _¿no crees que deberías dormir en tu casa, de vez en cuando?_ ’, temía que le pidiera que se fuera. Liam no quería irse. Su casa no se sentía suya, no como se sentía su alcoba en la casa de su madre, o el abrazo de Niall, o sus remeras de algodón acariciándole la nariz.

_"Li…"_

_"Sí, te escuché"_  lo interrumpió, un poco apenado. Se acomodó en el sillón, se aferró fuerte a él, esta vez la nariz se hundió en su cuello mientras con las manos se aferraba a su camiseta.  _"¿Puedo quedarme una noche más? Sólo una…"_  le pidió. Estuvo a punto de murmurar ‘por favor’, pero en cambio le acarició el cuello con la nariz. 

Niall le acarició la espalda antes de envolverlo fuertemente en un abrazo. Cálido, firme, sincero.

 _"Puedes quedarte todas las noches que quieras"_ le dijo. _“No me molesta.”_

Liam sonrió, satisfecho, pensando que quizá ahora sí podría dormir. Pero la caricia de Niall en su espalda subía y bajaba, firme, constantemente. El irlandés no decía nada pero Liam podía oírlo pensando, y sin verlo sabía que lo estaba mirando; lo sabía por la firmeza de sus hombros, por la insistencia de sus caricias.

 _"¿Qué pasa?"_  le preguntó, alejándose finalmente de su abrazo. 

Niall lo miró con sus ojos cristalinos, la luz del  televisor -la única de la casa- se reflejaba en ellos haciéndolos brillar. Extrañamente, vista en ellos, la luz no lo encandilaba. Se sentía tibia en cambio. 

Era un efecto extraño el que tenía Niall; no era la primera vez que lo había notado. Dudaba que algún físico algún día encontrara la respuesta de por qué Niall se sentía bien.

Si era invierno, Niall era como una cobija, y en el verano, después de la pileta, Liam odiaba que el resto de los chicos se le tiraran encima, pero con Ni se sentía bien. Se sentía  _tibio_. Y cuando Liam bebía, las pocas veces que lo hacía al menos, hasta la voz baja y pausada de Harry resultaba insoportable con la resaca, pero la de Ni se sentía como  _música_ , se sentía como el té que le prepararía luego para que se le cure el dolor de cabeza. Y cuando erraba alguna nota, o se confundía la letra, y los abrazos de sus compañeros de banda se sucedían uno detrás del otro, acompañados de un “ _está bien, Li, estuviste genial”_  que era mentiroso, el de Niall se sentía  _sincero_.

“ _Pero es que pasa muy seguido, ¿No crees?_ " dijo Niall. Liam estaba tan dormido que le costó trabajo entender la frase, conectarla al resto de la conversación. El rubio siguió hablando, " _Y es que no me molesta, me encanta, de hecho, pero quisiera saber por qué…”_

 _"Porque mi casa es muy grande, y se siente extraña, y porque aquí se está bien, porque me siento mejor contigo"_  confesó. Sin saber por qué sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

 _"No quise decir eso…"_  dijo el rubio, sacudiendo la cabeza. Luego agachó la mirada, sus ojos azules le alumbraron las manos -sin uñas, casi, de tanto que se las mordía últimamente. “ _Es que a mi me encanta cuando te quedas, me encanta dormir contigo, pero es que quiero saber por qué… Por qué me gusta despertarme a tu lado, por qué me gustan tus abrazos, por qué se siente tan bien…”_

> Es gracioso como a veces sólo se necesita armar la frase de otro modo para finalmente entenderlo.

“ _Porque te gusto, Ni_ " dijo Liam, con su propia lengua y con su propia boca (aunque las palabras parecían dichas por alguien más, más sabio y más seguro), " _y porque me gustas.”_

El rubio suspiró, sus hombros se relajaron tan de golpes que fue como si se hubiese encogido varios centímetros de un sopetón.

“ _Sí… Creo que me gustas”_  admitió. Sus mejillas se pusieron entonces tan rojas como sus labios. Los ojos azules dudaron un momento antes de enfrentarse a los de Liam, oscuros y redondos.

Liam despegó los labios para decirle que a él también le gustaba, pero tenía frío y estaba cansado, y realmente quería volver a dormir ~era como si no se hubiese despertado del todo, todavía, como si siguiera soñando.

Se acercó torpemente y besó sus labios, con ternura y una sonrisa ancha y sincera. Sintió la boca de Niall aferrarse a la suya por un segundo de más, y después, cuando él se hundía en su abrazo para seguir durmiendo, sintió su pecho acomodándose en un suspiro, y una breve carcajada.

“ _Oh, sí, en serio me gustas_ " susurró, y le acarició el cabello mientras Liam, con una sonrisa en los labios, se quedaba dormido.


End file.
